The Centre
by Xenexian
Summary: Dystopic novel opener - schoolwork. Based after the world has been destroyed in the late 2030's. R&R My own stuff! PM if you want more


**A/N:**** I know. I am on a roll at the moment! I found my get-up-and-go recently and changed my story files to PROPER Microsoft Word rather than Word Processor and I copied literally EVERYTHING onto my memory stick and I am posting my stuff up here AQAP! So today, I give you an A* piece of work! In English, we had to write a dystopic novel opener. Mine was based in the future, way after the 2020s in a place called The Centre. I'm not telling you anything else because all (or at least most) will be revealed in due course!**

**Disclaimer:**** I based this opener on an amazing film called **_**'The Island'**_** and no, not just because there were beautiful cars in it! I own all apart from the whole 'character names are Saturn moons' - I stole that idea off my amazing friend, and awesome RPer, Nicci. Sorry, Nicci! Callie still rocks!**

**Dystopic Novel Opener - A* 17th March 2010**

**By**

**LozzT-In-Time**

"It's not real. They're lying, I know they are!"

"I don't understand. What isn't real?"

"This! Earth hasn't been blown up, things are still standing, ordinary Humans are _still alive_! Our planet is still whole, we're in the middle of it!"

"Stop it! I don't know where you... You dreamt up this insanity, but you should keep it to yourself in the future!"

Rhia watched as Tethys walked away; tears welled up in her eyes and disappointment weighed down her stomach. She turned away, bowing her head. She had tried.

BRRING! BRRING! BRRING! BRRING! BRR-

Rhia's hand snapped out from under the sheets, banging it don on top of the annoying alarm clock until it stopped wailing. She rolled over and tried to get back to seep, but she was already awake. Sighing, Rhia 7266-15-S (her full name - her name was a Saturn moon, the first four digits were her code, the '15' what room she lived in and the 'S' standing for 'Saturnian') climbed out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom. She yawned and checked the time: 5:30. Am. That was much too early! She groaned and pulled a white shirt and trousers on.

5 minutes later, Rhia was sitting at the breakfast table next to Calypso, Helen and Pheobe. Calypso had very tanned skin and long, dark brown curls that travelled down her back. Her wide chocolate brown eyes were alert and sparkled with mischief.

Helene was of medium height with thick blonde hair down to her shoulders. She had small, piggy blue eyes and was a few pounds overweight, but was very ice. She had become fast friends with Pheobe.

Pheobe was different to the others; she contrasted, but in a good way. She was very tall and had a thin, lanky frame. Her hair went down to the very middle of her back - it was thin and wispy, mousy brown in colour. She had washed-out blue eyes and very large front teeth that sometimes made her resemble a rabbit. She was a kind girl and a loyal friend, if not sometimes boastful.

"Hello there, Rhia. How are you this morning?" Pan 3699-34-S greeted politely, sliding her chair out of the way so that Rhia could sit next to Calypso.

"I'm very well, thank you. Did you get a nice sleep also?" Rhia replied, her tone politely indifferent. Calypso grinned widely: the group didn't like Pan too much as she was very pompous.

"I did get a very nice night's sleep." she answered, getting up from the table and carrying her empty try to the washing bowl. "See you at Med Duty."

The 4 friends waited until Pan was out of earshot before erupting into speech.

"We're on _Med Duty_?" Rhia asked shrilly, appalled, her hands held up in a STOP position, while Pheobe and Helene giggled. Calypso laughed, her dark curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"What's so bad about making medicine? Instructor Saturnian-Morris is such a push-over." Helene demanded while Pheobe smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and besides! We can ignore the rules and have a little fun!" she piped up eagerly.

Rhia bit her lip, torn; it would be just like her mischief-loving friends to get a punishment. "I don't know guys. We could get into so much trouble..."

"Live a little, Rhia! Instructor Saturnian-Morris won't mind, he's head of our sector! He's used to us by now." Calypso chuckled.

"Oh, alright, fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you." Rhia warned, grabbing a piece of toast from the stack in front of her on the white table. Rhia, Calypso, Helene and Pheobe stood up and walked steadily towards their first job of the day.

The Centre was the only thing on Earth known to have survived the nuclear war.

Back in 2023, a group of extremist protesters set off nuclear bombs, gigantic in size, that had been skilfully hidden underground. They blew up each country simultaneously, a package of explosives hidden underneath each significant building. Everything was destroyed - apart from The Centre. Dr Sophia seemingly rose from the ashes in a Phoenix-like fashion, building a community, the last and first, the only people left amid total destruction.

Imagine a scene - a house after a fire. Charred furniture, blackened with smoke. Devestation in its entirety. Nothing to see but everything you've ever known completely eradicated. This was Earth. This was the only truth, the reality of life.

But this was only on the surface, what was observed. Like Earth, The Centre was not all it seemed from a glance. It _seemed_ like a utopic place, the last little bit of paradise and civilisation. Instead, it was ruled by fear and power. After all, nobody was said to have survived the wrath of Dr Sophia - and could you really live after you found out the secret of The Centre?

**A/N:**** So if you liked it, comment! If you want more, please tell me so I can hop to it while I have a relatively clear schedule at the moment.  
**

**I used to say 'Little Green Button ****' but I noticed that the review button is no longer green. Oh well. I'll have to think of a new ending line. Until then,**

**LozzT-In-Time**


End file.
